Another day in the life of ronald
by izziexxx
Summary: Just a little one shot. Ron goes through the same routine everyday. T for a small amount of inuendo. I don't think it needs it but just to be safe.


The disclaiming song: 1anda, 2anda, 3,lalalala iiiiiiiiii disclaim, iiiiiiiiii disclaim yes it's true I disclaim lalalaaaaaaaaaaa (bit of barbershop for you there)

This is my first comedy piece the rest of the stuff I write is honest to god angst cp not that I don't like reading angst in fact I love it but I just can't write it. I'm much happier with this than the others.

It was another pointlessly normal day in the uneventful life of one Ronald bilius Weasly.

It was the same routine. Every morning get up have a shower, then have cold shower to relieve certain problems that arose when thinking of a certain some one naked (stupid hormones), having breakfast while sitting next to a certain someone and striving to think pure thoughts (more stupid hormones) and then wishing he could go out with a certain someone but knowing that would just be waaaaaay to complicated. Despite the fact he did have a pointlessly normal uneventful life he didn't exactly want it to be complicated however it never was and giant spiders were the tip of the metaphorical iceberg.

But overall he had a normal life.

Until today.

Today was going to be different he was going to ask that certain someone to be his one and only and all that sappy rubbish.

Of course he told him self that everyday, but today was going to be the day nonetheless.

Yes today he would woo his fair maiden, who was none other than his best friend Hermione granger.

It was about then in his personal pep talk that he gave up and went back to bed for about 5 minutes, until thoughts of his fair maiden came creeping into his head (no pun intended) and forced him to start his pointlessly boring mornings with a shower.

But he didn't see why it wasn't different now to how it had been at hogwarts the fling with lavender had been to make Hermione jealous and maybe lust after him rather than the other way round, even then he was waking up with thoughts of Hermione every morning and once they'd cleared up all that mess which was entirely his fault (stupid hormones) he was sure asking Hermione out would be a doddle.

Alas all too soon dumbledor has passed shattering his faith in humankind and preventing him from asking her to be his girlfriend.

So he was back to square one.

Infact in his analysis of the situation at hand caused him to miss breakfast. So there was none of his mother's lovely cooking to tide him over until lunch and he really could not be arsed to make his own breakfast this morning so he went without.

Bad move.

Even finishing his chocolate frog stash didn't fill him up enough to last, so by 11 he was out stone cold on the floor from lack of nutrients.

Until Hermione found him and gently got him up then proceeding to help to the sofa and get him a sandwich

"I think you fainted."

"No I didn't. I..."

"The proper medical term is faint."

"I didn't faint I... passed out from...manly hunger."

"Which then proceeded to send the love of his life into fit's of laughter."

"Speech marks? I really don't understand...Izzie why are you in my kitchen?"

"Um...sorry back to the story."

Which then which then proceeded to send the love of his life into fit's of laughter. The melodious laughter that makes his knee's feel like they'd been replaced with bowls of jelly, minus the glass bowls.

"Honestly Ron do you ever say anything sensible"

"Of course."

"Example..."

"Proverbs."

"Anyone can say those."

Choosing to ignore that last statement he continued.

"One man's floor is another mans ceiling"

Not to be outdone Hermione threw in "A fools paradise is wise mans hell."

"Never...run with scissors?"

Just then her snickers turned into full-blown laughter,

"Yes very wise I'm sure"

"It is!" he said indignantly "some one could get stabbed"

"True."

"Ok how's this for serious"

Breath just Breath

"Will you go out with me?"

"..."

Just as Ron got up and turned to leave he heard a faint 'yes'

Turning back around he saw Hermione standing there tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes." she agreed. "I have to say that's the most sensible thing I've heard you say all morning"

Fin

That was unbelievably sappy oh well not much I can do about it the plot bunnies said they'd eat me if I didn't this is just a loada fluffy nonsense isn't it

The quotes "faint is the technical medical term"

"I did not faint I just...passed out...from manly hunger"

"A fools paradise is a wise mans hell"

"One man's floor is another mans ceiling"

"...Never run with scissors?"

Come from lyssa

Until next time.


End file.
